


Confession

by Shikikaze09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: One-Sided Nico/Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikikaze09/pseuds/Shikikaze09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, Jason manages to convince the reluctant son of Hades into confessing his biggest secret to the son of Poseidon, Percy. Sorry for the bad summary. Spoiler for House of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Nico loved Percy, despite what he'd told Jason. He knew his feelings would never be returned. Percy was completely in love with Annabeth after all, and he had overheard their plans. Their plans to go to college, to get married, to have  _kids_. Seeing how happy the son of Poseidon was, Nico gave a bitter smile.

-I-AM-A-LINE-

Jason was giving him ' _that look'_  again. Ever since he and the others had returned, Jason hadn't stopped trying to convince him to confess to Percy. It was bad enough that he was stopped from disappearing like he had wanted, and worse now, having to watch Percy and Annabeth acting all lovey-dovey with each other.

No, confessing was something he couldn't do. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Percy started hating him because of his feelings.

His eyes slid away from Jason. Annabeth was laughing at something Percy had said, and he was watching her with his usual smile, sea green eyes soft and loving.

Nico wanted to hate Annabeth. Hate her for being with Percy, hate her because she too loved Percy, and hate her because Percy loved her like Nico wished he would love him.

Nico hated himself for loving Percy and for being jealous of Annabeth.

Nico wished he'd never fallen for him.

-I-AM-A-LINE-

"Nico."

The son of Hades sighed and turned. Jason stood behind him, his usual serious expression on his face and arms relaxed by his sides.

"No," Nico said flatly.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

Nico scowled. "Don't need to. It's just going to be the same as yesterday, right? And the day before that, and the same thing you've been saying since you returned."

"Nico-"

He cut him off. "Look, I don't need to go through this conversation again. I'm not gonna confess because I've gotten over my stupid crush, like I told you Croatia." Nico spat.

Jason crossed his arms. "We both know that isn't true," he said calmly. "The only way you're going to get over this and move on is if you confess." Jason purposely didn't mention Percy's name.

"I  _told_  you already-"

This time, he was cut off. "And I've already told  _you_!" He snapped, then took a deep breath. Nico watched warily.

"Just... listen, okay? You'll only continue to feel worse the longer you keep it to yourself. I don't count," Jason added when he opened his mouth. "Do you really want to carry around this feeling for the rest of your life? Always wondering, 'what if?'"

Nico clenched his fists. "I..." he trailed off.

"The only way to get rid of those thoughts is if you put them to rest, and the only way to do that is to tell 'that person' how you really feel about them."

"Even though I'll get rejected?" Nico asked bitterly.

Jason put a hand on his shoulder, and for once, Nico didn't shake it off.

"Just think it over, alright?" Jason strode off, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Nico stood in silence for a few moments, before slipping past a couple of campers and into his cabin, completely unnoticed.

-I-AM-A-LINE-

Ever since his and Jason's conversation the day before, he'd been unable to think about anything else, his mind replaying it over and over again. He'd sworn to himself -not on the River Styx, of course- that he would never tell anyone his biggest secret. But then he had met Cupid, and had been forced to blurt it out to not only the god of love, but to Jason as well.

And now he found himself actually, seriously, considering telling Percy.

Despite Cupid being the reason for his current predicament, he chose to blame it all on Jason.

-I-AM-A-LINE-

Nico couldn't believe he was going to do this. He waited till Percy was finally left alone and approached before he could start having second thoughts, sand crunching under his feet and waves lapping calmly at the shore.

Percy smiled at him. "Hey," he greeted.

Nico silently cursed himself as his heart leapt. "Hey. Can we talk? I need to tell you something important." Thank the Gods, he managed to keep his voice even.

Percy's smile didn't waver, but his eyes turned serious. "Not anything bad, I hope," he said lightly.

_Depends on which way you take it_ , Nico said mentally. Out loud, he said, "no, it's not." He sat down on the sand next to the older teen.

"Then what is it?"

Nico stared out at the ocean. "You remember a few years back, during the Titian War, when everyone thought I had a crush on Annabeth?" Better start the conversation with something safe.

Percy frowned. "Yeah, I remember. You're not going to tell me that was true, are you?"

Nico struggled to keep the venom out of his voice. "I never had a crush on  _Annabeth_ , Percy. Not on her, anyway." He added hesitantly.

"If not Annabeth, then who?" Percy straightened from his slouched position.

_Now or never_ , Nico thought. He clenched his fists, and looked directly at the older teens face.

"On you."

Percy's eyes widened in shock. Nico's courage fled, and he dropped his gaze. He stiffened when arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry," Percy murmured softly.

Nico's eyes welled up with tears, understanding what he was saying beyond those simple words. He pushed away from Percy and stood up.

"It doesn't matter," Nico said hoarsely. "I'm already over it." He turned and fled, leaving Percy to stare after him.

"But that isn't true, is it?" Percy whispered solemnly.

-I-AM-A-LINE-

When the conch shell blew for breakfast, Nico hunched down at his table, pushing food around on his plate. His eyes and throat were still sore. His nose felt awful as well. Glancing up, he saw Annabeth lean in to kiss Percy. He was surprised when instead of feeling hatred and bitterness, he only felt mildly envious and resigned.

When the two pulled away, he caught Percy's eyes. The son of Poseidon looked pointedly at his plate of uneaten food, then gave him a stern look that said, _you better eat that_.

Nico's heart seemed to lighten, as if a great burden had been taken off of it. While eating, the son of Hades lost himself in his thoughts. He knew that while Percy wanted to speak to him about the night before, he wouldn't bring it up. After all - his biggest secret aside - no one, not even Hazel, knew him better than Percy. And while it was a long way off till he got over him and got better, Nico somehow knew that he'd be okay.

After all, Percy didn't hate him, and still cared about him.

-I-AM-A-LINE-

"I'm proud of you," Jason smiled and clapped Nico on the shoulder.

Nico glared and tried to shrug his hand off. It didn't work. "Oh, yeah? What for?" If Percy told him, Nico was going to kill him, crush be damned.

"You know what for. And no, Percy didn't tell me. I figured it out myself."

He better not have learned to read minds. "And how did you do that?"

Jason still hadn't taken his hand off his shoulder. It was starting it irritate him. "Your eyes are lighter," he said seriously. Nico's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"You figured out I told Percy...  _because my eyes are lighter_?" He wasn't even going to bother trying to deny that he'd confessed.

"They aren't as hateful and bitter as they usually are when you see them together." Jason elaborated.

"And I thought I was the creepy one," Nico muttered.

The son of Jupiter shrugged. "Just telling the truth. Anyway, I need to go. Chiron apparently needs my help."

Nico nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Nico?" Jason called. When he looked back, the blond teen smiled warmly.

"I wasn't joking about what I said before. I really  _am_  proud of you." Like their previous conversation, Jason left without waiting for an answer.

If he had looked back, he would have been gifted with the sight of Nico smiling.

For the first time since his sisters death, Nico smiled with no trace of bitterness.


End file.
